ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (4/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (4/7) is the 4th part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot Synopsis Mario continues to goof off when he should be figuring out a way to save his Toy forms from certain doom. While exploring Wet-Dry World, he finds out that the Big Bob-Omb has betrayed Bowser, leading in to a possible alliance between Mario and his mortal enemy. Characters *Mario *Chuckya *Big Bob-Omb (voice only) *Bowser (voice only) *Mr. Hedgehog Trivia *This video starts with another ad at the beginning, this time with a puppet hedgehog talking about Super Chalk (called Super Cigarettes at the beginning of the video). *Bowser's reason for teaming up with Mario is confusing at best. He gave the Big Bob-Omb money so that he can buy a tank, and this whole arc in the movie never really goes anywhere. *For whatever reason, Mario's voice is muffled when he's underwater. This is the only time in any Blooper series that it's happened. *There was a small break between this and the previous part. As IronYoshi explains, he was getting his old computer fixed, which is why he was unable to upload the next part of the movie. Transcript (The video opens up in IronYoshi's backyard, with Mr. Hedgehog introducing himself as well as the Super Chalk.) Mr. Hedgehog: Hello there, I am Mr. Hedgehog! Not Sonic. Ever felt down? Ever felt sad? Well you can stand up with these with... Super Cigarettes! You can smoke them all dang day long! They may look like chalk, they may smell like chalk, they might even taste like chalk, but it's a cigarette! An- I think it's a cigar, though. So let's smoke it. (Grabs the chalk) You'll feel a good relief, and no health problems at all! (Begins smoking it) But beware, do not feed this to- do not take this with animals! (Continues to smoke the chalk) Mm, mmm! This is so good! Oh, I can smoke it all day! (Slight pause) Oh no... strangery! (Falls) This is why you should not feed it to animals. (IronYoshi soon grabs him) Aw! Well, so come on down and buy yourselves Super Chalk! The latest, and tastiest... thing ar- tastiest cigarette around! IronYoshi: (muffled voice) This advertisement is not real, but still. (Normal voice) I was gonna start all the rest of the parts with uh, commercial, but I decided not to. With the, uh, Part 3 and 5 and uh 6 with one. Mr. Hedgehog: So! Let's get started! Super Chalk is brought to you by Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie! Enjoy! (He soon falls to the ground again) This is the- IronYoshi: This is what happens when you feed animals... Super Chalk! (Scene change. We are back in IronYoshi's room, where the camera soon zooms into the TV.) IronYoshi: Wait did I do that? Ah well. Let's get started. Mario: Well, welcome to yet the 4th part of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Now... (The camera soon shakes as it seems that IronYoshi knocked something over, but quickly gets the camera adjusted again) Whoa, whoa what was that jazz? Cameraman: My DS, it's fight many falls. Mario: So, um, it looks like it's on the... a hidden place here, folks! (Mario begins walking towards it) It's probably the cure for my Toy se- for my Toy selves! 'Cause the King Bob-Omb froze me. Froze them. Wonder what happened to the Mini Mario. Wait he went on vacation! Ah crap, he was important to the role! (Mario soon enters the hidden area and is now in a cave) Whoa! What's in here? Wow, look at all the coins! (He begins to long-jump and collect the Red Coins) Whoa! Whoa. (He does a long-jump to a tall platform) Oh yeah! (He soon heads down) Lemme see if I can try and climb this. OW. (Does a wall-jump) Made it. (Mario then does a long-jump and gets a 1-Up Mushroom) Oh yeah. Who's the master? MARIO IS! Super Mario! Mario Mario, to be exact! Mr. Video or-ah-or- ah screw it! Just forget it. Okay let's get started shall we? (Mario soon jumps to a ledge and gets the Red Coin) Heh-he! (Look around) Hah-ha, those 2 last coins. (He jumps to another ledge and gets the Red Coin) Almost there. (He jumps but hits the edge and falls) Oh no AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario is thrown out of the level) Oh ho-OW! Wowo Wiwa. Crap, that's like death! Well, surely that can't happen. (Exits the room) Let's-a see... (He stops for a second and yawns) There's a hidden town somewhere. It needs protection. It's in this painting. (Mario soon jumps into the painting, which is accompanied by a squeaky noise. The Star Menu is brought up, and Mario is at Wet-Dry World.) Mario: WHOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Eek! Mu- mutated water strider! (Mario soon goes up the slide-ramp, and tries to jump on the brick platform at the top) I better not screw this up like I did with Part 3. Well I think Part 3 could have gotten a good amount of comments. (He goes to push a metal box) Still, I only- the most comments I had are 3 comments on one of my videos. But still, Super Mario- the 1st episode of Super Mario Toy Show got a hundred something views! (Does a somersault onto the metal box) Hooray! (Does a backflip) Keep-a viewing my-a videos and I will make... and I will spread the commenting to its. (Mario collects some coins, then heads to the pyramid which controls the water height) Now let's, touch this pyramid. (He punches it, and the water starts to get higher) Mysterious Voice: YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND! Mario: (moving away) Wow! Chuckya: (clearly acting like Barney) I love you, you love me, (grabs Mario) come and sing and lo- (throws Mario) I'm going to molest you, as you can see! Mario: (swimming) What the heck was that? Oh well! (Gets back onto dry land) Say... (Mario soon gets back to where the Chuckya is) Chuckya: (still acting like Barney) I love you, you love me, we're a happy family- Mario: (cuts off the singing) Yeah shut up, Barney, we don't need your singing! Chuckya: I love you! (Mario soon picks him up) Gee I hoper there are some children and kids I can molest out there today. Mario: Yeah, Barney, we don't need for you to view your plans. Oh, and besides, folks, that's from Touching Kids with Barney. (Throws the Chuckya) Chuckya: (as it hits the ground) AHHOW!!! (Mario attempts to do a back-flip onto the piece of wood, but his timing is off and he lands in the water instead) Mario: AHH! Ah, whatever, try over there. Eh, the town needs real protecting! (Mario swims towards the area where the cannon is) Almost there... no. (Mario makes it by jumping, then goes into the cannon) Almost there... HAH! Now wait for it... think about good time. (The cannon fires) WOOOOOOHOOOOO! HAAAAAHHH! (Lands in the cage) Ow! Uh... well, let's-a dive down! (Gasps, then his voice is muffled to the point where it's barely audible. He keeps swimming until he finally reaches the lost town. He then comes up for air. Mario gets on the block platforms and jumps on the Metal Cap block and becomes Metal Mario) What's this- WHOOHOO! (Dives into the water and gives a muffled "Woo-Hoo!" as he sinks to the bottom) Well, looks like I can finally talk... underwater. (He runs into the pyramid, which causes the water to fall. He starts jumping as the water lowers, then says something inaudible. Once the water finally lowers, he heads to the Blue Box) Say, what's-a dis? (Mario jumps and gets the Invisible Cap) I gots you! Got cap the caps. Wow, I'm invisible! Can you see me? Cameraman: Yeah, we can see you, Mario. (Mario enters a caged area.) Mario: There we go! Now what? Big Bob-Omb: HAH HA HAH HAW! Well, Mario, looks like you fell for my trap. Mario: Whad'ya mean? (Mario gets close to the cage) Big Bob-Omb: You can't get out! Mario: Oh no! Big Bob-Omb: Unfortunately... your now trapped. Now you can NEVER save your pathetic little toy minions again. Mario: Wait! (Jumps on the Blue Block and gets the Invisible Cap) CAPESOURCE! (Mario escapes) Big Bob-Omb: Why did I even install that? Mario: Hah-HAA! Big Bom- Bob-Omb- dumb Bob-Omb smoothie! (Kicks a building) How come we can't get into there? (He soon moves into a wall, then decides to move to another part of the wall. Soon, the invisibility wears off) Cameraman: Where'd you go, Mario? Mario: Ri- right here! (After wandering, Mario makes it to the town center, where he ties to collect the coins) Well it looks like Bowser's up to something. Hey, it's a note! (Mario tries to get up onto the statue in the center, but slides down. He soon jumps) It's from- (in Hotel Mario Voice) It's from Bowser! "Dear Pesky Plumbers: The Koopalings and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom!" (Voice returns to normal) No wait, wrong one. Toss. (He starts sliding) Okay, let e. (In Bowser voice) "HAH HA HAH, Mario! You might be known that I am the one who hired Big Bob-Omb. But now, your going down. Meet- but now I've decided to jum- join you because he, really... he gave me- I had to give him 50 bucks to buy a stinkin' tank! That's unfair! That's MY money! So, Mario, come and meet me in Brawl, and I'll tell you the ways of defeating that fiend. Your buddy Bowser." Well looks like we got something on our hands. Tune in for Part 5! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie